Okita Sougo Assasination
by nyAgodesu
Summary: Kali ini Jouishishi mengincar kapten divisi pertama, Okita Sougo! di bawah pimpinan Katsura Kotarou (yang sudah lelah dikejar-kejar terus oleh Sougo), bisakah Sougo lari dari berbagai macam percobaan pembunuhan!. Ditambah dengan hubungan Sougo dengan Hijikata yang rumit, apakah Hijikata akan membantu Sougo kali ini?.
1. Chapter 1

**Sougo's Assasination**

 **Gintama milik Hideaki Sorachi-sensei**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo's, dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sougo menghela nafas sambil melihat ke atas, menatap langit dengan bintang yang berhamburan. Ia tersenyum kecil.

' Sudah berapa lama... aku menjadi seperti ini?.'

Ia kembali mengingat kilasan ingatannya tentang Mitsuba, yang berlanjut ke kondou-san, dan...

Hijikata.

" _Aku tidak tahan lagi.."_

Kakinya dengan segera melaju di saat yang bersamaan dengan musuhnya. Hanya kilatan pedang yang bisa menandakan ke arah mana anak itu melangkah. Gerakannya terlalu cepat untuk hanya dilihat melalui mata telanjang. Dan dalam sekejap, Sougo sudah berada di ujung gang markas Joui, meninggalkan mayat para Joui yang berhamburan di sana. Ia lalu menjilat pipinya yang terciprat darah.

" Sejak kapan.. aku menjadi haus darah seperti ini, ya?."

.

.

.

" HAH?!"

Kamiyama hampir berteriak saat Sougo baru memberitahukannya sesuatu. Untung saja ia masih bisa menahan hasratnya untuk tidak segera menusukkan pedang ke dalam mulut Kamiyama. Oh tuhan, mulut itu begitu menggoda untuk dihias dengan darah karena terbuka lebar sekali. Tapi ia akan sedikit kerepotan kalau hanya ada Zakki yang bisa di Bully.

" Okita-taichou! Saya akan melindungi anda dengan nyawa saya jika ada lagi anggota Joui yang mengincar nyawa anda! Saya akan bersumpah demi pantat saya!," kata Kamiyama sembari memantati Sougo.

Jleb!

Ah, kali ini Sougo sudah tidak tahan. Dan sekarang ia yang kesusahan sendiri. Bagaimana caranya ia mengambil kembali pedang yang sudah ia tancapkan ke pantatnya Kamiyama?. Setelah beberapa kali mencoba , akhirnya Sougo memutuskan untuk mematahkan pedangnya sendiri.

" Kamiyama, kau bertanggung jawab untuk membelikan pedang yang baru. Ku tunggu sampai besok pagi, atau seppuku," kata Sougo sambil berjalan meninggalkan Kamiyama sendirian di depan vending machine.

" EH?! Ta... taichou! Tunggu!," mohon Kamiyama. Kenapa sekarang ia terlihat seperti orang yang bersalah? Bukannya Sougo sendiri yang menancapkan hal itu?. Tolong diingat, fanfic ini masih ada di dalam rate T.

Dan dari balik kegelapan, Yamazaki kembali menuliskan laporannya.

.

.

.

" Ano saa, Zakki, haruskah aku ingatkan untuk yang kesekian kalinya bahwa walaupun kau harus melakukan tugas mu, seorang mata-mata juga harus tahu dimana batasnya ia bisa-,"

" Aku mengerti, Fukuchou! Ini bukan seperti yang kau bayangkan!," teriak Yamazaki mendengar laporannya yang di tolak mentah-mentah oleh Hijikata. Ia lalu menunjukkan sebuah foto yang juga diambil diam-diam, mengantisipasi hal seperti ini terulang. Hijikata lalu mengambil foto itu dan mengamatinya. Ia lalu mengambil nafas.

" Ano saa, Zakki, antara mata-mata dan stalker itu-," dan perkata Hijikata yang satu ini membuat urat-urat di dahi Yamazak muncul.

" SUDAH CUKUP FUKUCHOU! Aku bukan seorang stalker dan juga bukan orang mesum, dan aku mengerti batas-batasnya dengan cukup baik!," akhirnya Yamazaki berteriak juga. Entah bagaimana ia biasa bertahan di samping orang berambut v ini.

Kali ini Hijikata membaca laporan dari Yamazaki dengan serius.

" Jadi tadi malam ia sempat diculik, eh?," konfirmasi dari Hijikata segera mendapat jawaban anggukan dari Yamazaki. Yah, Hijikata sih tidak terlalu cemas jika Sougo yang diculik. Bahkan ia sedikit merasa senang. Selain dari faktor seseorang yang mungkin bisa menjadi calon pembunuh Hijikata menghilang sejenak, ia yakin Sougo bisa membereskan beberapa Joui yang menculiknya.

" Kalau begitu panggil Sougo. Aku ingin mendengar laporan tentang berapa jumlah korban jiwa yang berhasil dia bunuh tadi malam."

.

.

.

" Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Hijikata sambil memakan Mayonaise bernasinya. Mereka berdua berada di dalam ruang kerja Hijikata untuk makan siang. Sembari mengunyah nasinya, Sougo menoleh ke arah Hijikata.

" Maksud mu tentang Mayonaise itu? Tentu saja aku yang menuangkan racunnya tadi malam," dan Hijikata segera melotot. Pantas saja ia merasakan sebuah rasa yang aneh saat ia selesai menelan mayonaisenya.

" HOEK!" terdengar suara muntahan yang sangat keras dari arah kepala Hijikata yang sudah ada di wastafel. Sementara Sougo sibuk menaburi serbuk yang lain diatas makanan Hijikata sebelum sang Oni-fukuchou kembali dari toilet.

" Arara, Hijikata-san, jangan menatapku dengan mata menakutkan seperti itu," pinta Sougo saat Hijikata sudah duduk dan menikmati makanannya kembali-kali ini ia memakan makanan yang belum diberi mayonaise. Dengan muka yang kesal, Hijikata melihat Sougo. Dan sebelum ia sempat menanyakan sesuatu, Sougo lebih dahulu bicara darinya.

" Jangan semarah itu, itu hanya racun untuk sakit perut loh, Hijikata-san, oh ya, dan tenanglah, aku sudah memberi solusi untuk hal itu karena aku baru saja menaburkan obatnya di makanan yang belum bermayonaise," jelas Sougo sambil terus memakan nasinya dengan santai. Dan sesaat kemudian ia menatap Hijikata dengan mata liciknya.

" Supaya Hijkata-san bisa terus memakan mayonaisenya."

TRAAANG!

Tidak bisa. Habis sudah kesabaran Hijikata. Ia menekan pedangnya yang baru saja beradu dengan pedang milik Sougo. Makanan mereka berceceran di atas meja. Mulut Sougo tidak berhenti membentuk sebuah seringaian lebar karena puas.

" Haaah... sudahlah... kelihatannya kau tidak apa-apa," kata Hijikata sambil menurunkan pedangnya. Setidaknya ia senang masih bisa mengobrol dengan Sougo sesekali. Ia tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan Mitsuba lagi di sana jika ia sampai mengirimkan Sougo lebih cepat dari perkiraan ke surga.

" Apa maksud mu, Hijikata-san?," tanya Sougo heran.

" Aku mendengarnya. Tadi malam sepertinya kau diculik, hm? Sepertinya kau senang bisa membunuh tengah malam itu sampai tidak sempat melapor padaku," kata Hijikata. Ia lalu tersenyum tipis.

Anak kecil yang waktu itu bertarung dengan pedang kayu bersamanya di doujo, sekarang sudah berubah menjadi sebesar ini. Sangat besar hingga tidak perlu digendong untuk kembali dari tempat bertarung.

" Apa nya... yang kau bilang... baik-baik saja?..."

Hijikata menoleh ke arah Sougo. Anak itu sudah menundukkan kepalanya dalam dan sedikit gemetaran. Benar. Anak itu kelihatan tidak baik. Setidaknya ia baik-baik sampai beberapa menit yang lalu. Persetan dengan laporannya, ia harus segera menyuruh Sougo istirahat. Ia bisa mengurus soal laporan nanti.

"Oi? Sougo, kau tidak apa?," pertanyaan dari Hijikata segera dijawab dengan suara tertawa Sougo yang sinis.

" Arya? Ku kira baru saja kau bilang bahwa aku baik-baik saja? Kenapa kau menanyakannya lagi, Hijikata-san?," kata Sougo setengah tertawa. Ia tidak tahan dengan kebodohan Hijikata dari dulu. Tentang bagaimana bodohnya Hijikata mencampakkan kakaknya sendirian.

" _..tidak tahan lagi.."_

Hijikata mengabaikan perkataan Sougo yang terakhir dan segera mengambil jas Shinsengumi yang tersampir di sampingnya. Ia lalu berdiri, memakaikan jas itu di pundak Sougo. Ia menarik tangan anak itu untuk berdiri dan menuntunnya untuk keluar dari ruangan Hijikata.

" Kembali ke ruangan mu, kau sakit."

" Aku tidak butuh bantuan mu," kata Sougo. Ia terdiam, sebelum sempat keluar dari ruangan. Sougo menepis tangan Hijikata, lalu melempar jas miliknya ke lantai. Ia tidak tahan lagi. Ia bukan anak-anak yang terus bergantung kepada Kondou-san. Ia tidak butuh tangan Hijikata saat ia tidak bisa berdiri. Bersama-sama dengan Hijikata di dalam satu ruangan lebih lama lagi hanya membuat pikirannya berputar di tempat yang sama. Tentang Kondou-san. Tentang nya. Tentang Mitsuba.

Suara batuk-batuk mulai terdengar dari Sougo yang menutup mulutnya. Kepalanya makin pusing, ia tidak bisa bernafas. Dadanya sangat sakit karena terbatuk makin parah. Ia hampir terjatuh jika saja Hijikata tidak memeganginya dari belakang.

" Jangan bodoh! Berdiri saja tidak bisa, kan?!" kata Hijikata. Ia memegang pundak Sougo dan menyuruhnya duduk kembali. Hijikata lalu segera menelpon Yamazaki setelah ia bisa memaksa bawahannya yang keras kepala untuk duduk dengan tenang.

" kalau kau tidak mau ku antar, setidaknya tunggulah Zakki. Aku tidak akan membiarkan mu jalan sendirian" dan Sougo hanya bisa mendecih saat ia mendengar Hijikata. Mengapa Hijikata bisa merasa lebih superior darinya hanya karena Kondou-san memilihnya untuk menjadi wakilnya? Padahal ia lebih dulu bersama Kondou-san. Kenapa Kondou-san menggantungkan dirinya pada Hijikata saat ia ada di depan Kondou-san?. Ah, ya, mungkin karena Kondou-san tidak pernah benar-benar melihatnya.

Bruuugh!

Hijikata menoleh. Tubuh Sougo sudah tergeletak di atas tatami. Ia sangat lemas. Mukanya memerah karena demam dan berkeringat dengan sangat banyak. Hijikata segera mengangkat kepala Sougo dengan menempelkan tangannya ke dahi anak itu. Bahkan panas yang sekarang dirasakan di tangan Hijikata jauh lebih panas dari beberapa menit yang lalu.

" Oi, Sougo?!" Hijikata menepuk-nepuk pipi anak yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri di depannya. Hanya flu biasa. Ia yakin ini hanya flu biasa. Setidaknya ia ingin menenangkan dirinya sendiri saat itu. Hijikata mengutuk dalam hatinya. Kenapa Yamazaki lama sekali? Kalau ia tidak salah dengar tadi Yamazaki hanya berada beberapa meter dari markas mereka.

Greek!

Pintu geser terbuka. Terdengar suara dari seseorang yang membuat raut muka di wajah Hijikata jauh lebih cerah. Ia mengangkat kepalanya.

" Toshi, tadi aku bertemu Zakki dan sekalian saja aku menyuruhnya untuk memata-matai... So... Sougo...?" Kondou yang baru saja membuka pintu, sedikit kaget saat melihat Sougo yang terbaring lemas di atas pangkuan Hijikata. Ia segera berlari masuk dan menggiyangkan bahu Sougo pelan.

" Oi! Sougo! Kau kenapa?! OI!?"

.

.

.

" Untung hanya flu biasa.."

Kondou seharian ini tidak pergi kemanapun. Ia hanya duduk di samping Sougo sambil sesekali mengganti kompres yang berada di atas dahi anak itu. Sementara Hijikata berdiri di luar pintu, tetapi masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya sejak dokter keluar dari kamar Sougo.

" Kondou-san, biar aku yang menjaganya. Anda istirahatlah," pinta Hijikata. Kondou menoleh. Ia melihat Hijikata yang masih kelihatan tidak peduli, walau begitu tidak ada satu pun pekerjaannya yang beres sejak Sougo pingsan. Sifat tsunderenya tidak bisa disembunyikan. Dan kadang Hijikata sendiri kesal denga bagaimana ia tidak bisa menjadi seperti Kondou yang bisa menyampaikan rasa sayangnya secara gamblang.

" Anda butuh tidur. Dan lagi ada kasus yang belum diselesaikan," kata Hijikata. Ia kemudian melangkah masuk dan duduk di belakang Kondou, walaupun mukanya masih terlihat cuek. Kondou tersenyum lebar. Sepertinya tidak ada anggota Shinsengumi lain yang bisa melihat sisi ini dari dalam Hijikata. Mungkin termasuk Sougo.

" Aa... aku menitipkan Sougo pada mu ya,Toshi."

Kali ini Kondou bangun dan keluar dari kamar itu. Ia mengerti. Seberapa parahnya hubungan Sougo dengan Hijikata, Hijikata akan terus menjaga Sougo. Seperti di hari itu, saat Hijikata memastikan Sougo tidak akan jatuh di dalam gendongannya.

Hijikata melihat Kondou yang keluar. Sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak terlalu yakin. Ia tidak tahu apalagi kata-kata kasar yang akan keluar dari mulutnya saat Sougo bangun. Tetapi ia tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin memastikan anak itu aman dengan dirinya. Sembari memasang kompres dingin yang baru di atas dahi Sougo, ia tersenyum kecil.

" Dasar merepotkan."

" mayat shine-Hijikata nomor 5032... mayat Hijikata-konoyarou nomor 5033... mayat-"

Urat-urat di dahi Hijikata muncul dengan sempurna, bahkan kali ini membuat perempatan. Ia segera mengambil bazooka yang selalu dibawa-bawa oleh Sougo dan mengarahkannya ke anak yang masih tertidur lelap di atas futon.

" Harusnya kau menghitung domba... SOUGO!"

BLAAAAR!

.

.

.

" Cih! dia berhasil kabur.."

Di dalam sebuah gang kecil, seorang dengan jubah yang menutupi mukanya berdiri di depan mayat-mayat yang bergelimpangan. Ia menatap beberapa orang suruhannya yang terbaring penuh darah dan mulai membusuk. Ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat itu dalam diam.

' Okita Sougo... lain kali, pasti...'

Dengan satu tangannya, ia melempar jubah dan melihat ke arah langit. Rambut panjangnya yang hitam legam terurai dan terkibas dengan lembut. senyum kecil terkembang di dalam mukanya yang sering dikenal sebagai penjahat kelas berat. Katsura Kotarou.

" Aku akan membunuh mu.."

Dan suara tertawa yang keras terdengar dari dalam gang kecil itu.

.

.

.

 **Akhirnya aku bikin fanfic ini *YAS!***

 **Bagi yang nebak aku suka Yamazaki, Aku lebih suka Sougo. Tapi anggota Shinsengumi yang lain juga suka.**

 **Tolong tinggalkan Review untuk kritik dan sarannya yaa! ^o^**


	2. Chapter 2

" HAHAHAH-"

DUAKH!

Bruuugh!

Katsura memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja terkena lemparan panci dari atas. Ia lalu menoleh dan melihat paman dari rumah sebelah yang langsung meneriaki nya dengan kata-kata seperti 'BERISIK!', 'TENGAH MALAM' dan 'ORANG GILA' yang ditutup dengan bantingan jendela setelah sempat meludah kearahnya. Pemimpin Jouishishi itu mengelap ludah yang sekarang bersarang dipipinya dengan sapu tangan. Ia lalu berdiri dari posisi tersungkurnya.

" Aku harus hati-hati... belakangan ini banyak spy Shinsengumi yang mengintai ku, aku merasakannya... orang tadi sepertinya salah satu anggota mereka... benar-benar licik," gumam Katsura sambil memegangi dagunya. Ia lalu melihat panci yang tergeleta di dekat kakinya. Ia mengambil panci itu.

" Hmm... tampaknya tidak ada jebakan di dalam panci ini. Sepertinya ia bukan anggota Shinsengumi. Aku harus mengembalikannya..," kata Katsura sambil kemudian bersiap melemparkannya lagi ke arah jendela.

PRAAAANG!

Jendela itu berhasil pecah. Wajah Katsura memucat, seiring dengan suara langkah yang berat mengarah ke jendela. Hatinya menciut saat ia melihat paman dengan wajah yang berdarah-darah. Sebuah kapak sudah dipegang di tangan kanannya, dan bersiap untuk melempar kapak itu ke arah Katsura.

" Tunggu, paman! Sa.. saya hanya... AAAAAAH!."

.

.

.

 **Okita Sougo Assasination**

 **Gintama milik Hideaki Sorachi-sensei**

 **Warning!: OOC, Typo's, dll**

 **Aku minta maaf karena tidak sempat mengedit judul di chap pertama, dan tidak menambahkan TBC di bagian bawah ,,.,,**

.

.

.

Sougo menguap di depan meja makan sambil mengangkat mangkuk nasinya. Ia lalu mematahkan sumpit kayu dan membaginya menjadi dua. Ruang makan pagi itu terlihat sangat ramai. Banyak anggota Shinsengumi yang sudah menanti sarapan pagi itu dengan tidak sabar. Air liur menetes dari mulut masing-masing saat menu sarapan sajikan di nampan. Latihan pagi ini membuat mereka kelaparan, apalagi jika dipimpin oleh Kondou yang jarang-jarang tidak berpatroli di rumah Otae.

Kondou duduk di depan Sougo sambil membawa sarapan paginya. Seperti Sougo, ia langsung mengangkat mangkuk nasinya sambil memakan nasi suap demi suap.

" Syukurlah kau sudah mulai membaik, Sougo," katanya dengan mulut penuh nasi. Sougo mengangguk. Sampai tadi malam ia memang masih sedikit demam, tapi pagi ini badannya terasa segar. Mungkin karena ia bermimpi membunuh Hijikata sepanjang malam.

Greek!

Kondou menoleh ke arah pintu geser. Ia lalu segera tersenyum kembali saat ia melihat siapa yang datang.

" Oh, Toshi! Selamat pagi!," sapa Kondou sambil sedikit melambaikan tangannya. Ia lalu menggeser duduknya sambil menepuk-nepuk tatami di sebelahnya, mengisyaratkannya untuk duduk di samping sang pemimpin Shinsengumi.

" Pagi, Kondou-san," balas Hijikata sambil sedikit mengucek-ucek matanya. sebelum duduk ia meminta Yamazaki agar membuatkannya kopi. Kantung matanya terihat dengan jelas di bawah matanya yang sedikit lebih sipit dari biasanya.

" Kau terlihat lelah," komentar Kondou yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan Hijikata. Sebenarnya ia baru saja menjaga Sougo semalam suntuk. Kenapa ia tidak bisa membiarkan anak itu sedikit saja?. Selalu seperti ini. Walau pun mulutnya selalu berkata 'anak seperti itu tidak usah dipikirkan', tetapi kakinya tidak mampu beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

" Aku baru saja mengawasi anak anjing yang ada di area Shinsengumi" jawab Hijikata sekenanya. Ia lalu memayonesi kopinya sebelum mulutnya merasakan panasnya minuman itu. Kondou yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa keras sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Hijikata.

Sementara jauh di depan mereka, Sougo hanya melihat dengan mata yang kosong.

Seluruh perasaannya bahkan tidak mampu keluar dari wajahnya.

" _..aku tidak tahan lagi.."_

Perhatian Hijikata dan Kondou segera teralih ke Sougo yang berdiri. Ia bahkan belum menyentuh makanannya, tetapi Sougo sudah membawa nampannya.

" aku sudah kenyang," jelasnya sambil berlalu.

" O- Oi! Sougo!," Hijikata mencoba mengejar Sougo. Ia menahan pundak Sougo sebelum anak itu pergi jauh dari meja makan. Sementara Kondo masih terduduk di belakang meja makan dengan wajah heran.

Gerakan Sougo terhenti.

" Jangan buang-buang makanan mu!," kata Hijikata dengan urat-urat yang sudah kembali timbul di dahi sang oni-fukuchou. Sementara Sougo hanya gemetaran dan terkekeh. Ia membalikkan badannya.

" Jika kau segitu inginnya makan makanan bekas, kau bisa makan punya ku, Hijikata-san," katanya sambil menumpahkan makanan ke depan Hijikata. Setelah menaruh nampannya di atas kepala Hijikata yang masih terkejut, ia pergi dari ruang makan.

Kondou lalu berdiri. Setelah Hijikata sadar, di depannya, sudah ada wajah Kondou yang tersenyum.

" Maa, maa, tidak usah dipikirkan Toshi. Itu salahku karena tidak bisa mendidik anak itu dengan benar setelah Mitsuba-dono tidak ada," Katanya. Ia lalu mengangkat nampan dari atas kepala Hijikata dan membersihkan rambut Hijikata. Sementara Hijikata masih terdiam.

" Belakangan ini tingkah nya sedikit keterlaluan. Mungkin aku akan memperingatinya saat ia pulang nanti," Kondou masih berusaha mencairkan suasana setelah ia sedikit membereskan tumpahan makanan. Sementara Hijikata masih terdiam di tempatnya.

" Toshi?," Kondou mengerutkan keningnya melihat Hijikata yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. Ia lalu menghampiri wakilnya. Biasanya Hijikata tidak akan kepikiran seperti itu jika hanya Sougo, tetapi ada sesuatu yang mengusik pikirannya.

" Wajahnya.." Gumam sang oni-fukuchou.

" Wajahnya?" tanya Kondou, tetapi pertanyaan itu tidak dijawab Hijikata.

Dengan santai Hijikata meninggalkan ruang makan setelah sebelumnya bilang pada Kondou kalau ia ingin mengerjakan laporannya lagi untuk bakufu. Ia tidak ingin repot-repot untuk mengurusi seorang bocah.

Hanya saja ini pertamakalinya ia melihat wajah Sougo yang tidak senang saat membully. Mungkin dibanding senang, wajahnya lebih tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun.

.

.

.

Pagi itu Sougo memutuskan untuk tidur di taman lagi. Moodnya sangat tidak bagus, ia tidak ingin kembali ke Shinsengumi untuk sementara. Ia akan tidur seharian, tanpa patroli, dan..

Baru saja ia berjalan beberapa langkah dari markas, ia melihat Kagura yang berdiri sendirian. Dengan malas Sougo segera memutar badannya. Ia sedang tidak ingin bertarung dengan rivalnya. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat suara Kagura terdengar memanggilnya.

" Ou! Sadis sialan!."

Dengan malas Sougo memutar kepalanya, melirik ke arah Kagura.

" Ada apa, China musume?," tanyanya. Sougo menghela nafasnya. Kemarin malam ia berurusan sendirian dengan Jouishishi. Pagi ini ia berurusan dengan Hijikata. Dan sekarang ia sedang berhadapan dengan China musume. Ya tuhan, kenapa ia tidak bisa hidup tenang?.

" Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?! Daerah ini sudah menjadi milik Kagura-Hime!," tanya Kagura dilanjutkan dengan tertawaan yang keras. Saat ia sadar Sougo sudah melanjutkan perjalanannya menjauhi Kagura.

" OI!," teriak Kagura.

" Aku ada patroli. Bermainlah dengan dirimu sendiri," kata Sougo sambil tetap berjalan. Akhirnya mata Kagura hanya bisa mengikuti punggung Sougo yang makin jauh.

" Terserahlah. Aku juga sedang tidak ingin melihat mukanya."

Jauh di dalam gang-gang kecil, seorang berambut panjang dan halus menurunkan teropong yang sedari tadi menemaninya untuk memata-matai. Dengan semangat membara, ia tertawa keras.

" HAHAHA! Sasuga leader! Dia berhasil mengusir lawan tanpa membutuhkan banyak waktu! Mungkin lain kali aku akan me..."

" Paman!."

Baju zura terasa di tarik, membuatnya segera menoleh. Ia melihat anak ingusan yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

" Paman mesum, bisakah kau keluar dari tong sampah itu? Aku ingin membuang sampah," tanya anak itu sambil mengelap ingusnya yang makin banyak keluar. Sesekali terdengar bunyi 'SROOOT' yang diikuti gerakan keluar-masuk tidak jelas dari ingusnya.

" Siapa yang kau bilang mesum, Nak?! Cepat pulang dan kembali ke ibumu!," perintah Katsura yang sama sekali tidak digubris oleh anak itu.

" Habis ibu selalu bilang bahwa-SROOOT!-jika aku bertemu dengan seorang paman tua yang membawa sebuah teropong, paman itu pasti mesum," jelas ingusan beranak itu.

" Lebih baik kau pulang, nak," akhirnya, Katsura yang sudah capek pergi dari dalam gang.

.

.

.

BRAAAAKH!

Sougo menoleh kebelakang punggungnya dan melihat sebuah batangan besi jatuh dari atas sebuah gedung jatuh tepat setelah ia lewat. Besi yang digunakan untuk membuat bangunan itu sangat panjang dan bisa menembus tubuh seseorang. Alih-alih merasa lega karena nyawanya selamat, Sougo hanya menghela nafas dan melanjutkan jalan-jalannya. Bukannya ia tidak bersyukur, tapi SETIAP KALI IA MELEWATI GEDUNG, SELALU ADA BESI JATUH DI BELAKANGNYA CIKUSHO!.

Sedikit kesal, Sougo menendang seekor kucing hitam didepannya hingga kucing itu terpental ke tengah jalan. Dan aksi jalan-jalannya terhenti kembali saat tiba-tiba di depannya ada seorang perempuan yang berlari ke tengah lampu mereh dengan seorang laki-laki memakai baju biru di belakangnya yang mengejar, dan tiba-tiba lampu berubah menjadi hijau, dan sebuah truk bermerek J*N berwarna merah menabrak anak itu. Dan ternyata SOUGO ADA DIBALIK KEJADIAN KAGE**U DAZ*!. NOOOOO!.

" Panggilkan Ambulance! Ada anak yang terluka parah disini! Tolong panggilkan ambulance!," beberapa orang sibuk berteriak. Sang sopir truk kabur, sementara sisanya mengerumuni tubuh anak perempuan itu.

Menganggap bahwa dirinya tidak melihat apapun, Sougo kembali melanjutkan patrolinya.

Sementara jauh di atas sana, sebuah matahari, tidak, itu terlalu di atas. Seorang Katsura mengamati keadaan dibawah dan menggigit bibirnya kesal. Tidak ada lagi sisa batangan besi yang bisa ia lempar ke bawah. Ia lalu kembali meneropong Sougo yang berhenti di sebuah toko kue, dan berhenti di sana sedikit lebih lama. Sesaat kemudian Katsura menampilkan seringaiannya, puas karena sudah mendapat ide.

" Paman, Paman mesum..," panggil seseorang di sebelahnya. Katsura lalu menoleh. Ia melihat seonggok ingus yang tepat berada di sampingnya. Sedikit heran dengan transformasi anak itu yang sangat cepat, Katsura masih terdiam. Mungkin anak ini bisa ia jadikan agen rahasia. Mungkin sebenarnya ada bakat tersembunyi yang dimiliki anak itu yang belum disadari Katsura.

" Ada apa, nak?," tanya Katsura. Anak itu lalu menunjuk ke bawah.

" Ibu bilang sebaiknya paman bunuh diri saja," dan anak itu segera meninggalkan Katsura sendirian.

.

.

.

Klining!

" Irrasaimasuu!."

Suara sambutan dari sang penjaga toko terdegar tepat setelah bunyi bel kliningan dari pintu toko terdengar. Sougo berjalan masuk. Saat kembali nanti ia akan minta maaf kepada Kondou-san soal tadi pagi. Ia segera pergi tanpa berpamitan, bagaimanapun Kondou-san sudah terasa seperti otou-san-nya. Dan juga mungkin hari ini ia akan membeli kue untuk anggota Shinsengumi. Haah. Untung ia tidak lupa untuk membawa botol racun sakit perut itu.

" Tuan ingin membeli kue yang mana?," tanya seorang berambut panjang yang lebih terlihat seperti transgender. Kumis si penjaga toko bahkan lebih lebat dibanding kumis napoleon, walaupun ia memakai rok sebagai bawahan. Tangannya kekar. Ia sepertinya juga mantan bintang iklan dilihat dari rambutnya yang halus. Mata Sougo teralih ke nametag yang dipasang di dada rata penjaga toko itu. Nama Zurako tertulis di sana.

" Kau baru bekerja di sini? Zurako-san?," tanya Sougo sambil melihat-lihat.

" Zurako jyanai, Katsura da!," jawab sang penjaga toko sambil berteriak keras. Sougo segera mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar respon itu. Terjadi keheningan sementara. Sesaat kemudian Zurako menutup mulutnya.

' SHIMATTAAAA!,' teriaknya dalam hati merutuki refleks yang tumbuh berkat Gintoki. Keringat dari dahi Katsura mengalir bebas. Mukanya memucat saat Sougo mendekat untuk memperhatikan wajahnya. Dengan cepat Katsura mundur.

" A... ano.. tuan, saya dilarang untuk menggoda tamu, jadi jika anda tidak keberatan bolehkah anda sedikit..." Katsura mendorong pundak Sougo yang masih maju " Menjauhkan... wajah anda?" pinta Zurako dengan pipi yang memerah padam. TIDAK. Bagi anda yang bertanya apakah ini fanfic terselubung atau tidak, saya menjamin bahwa apapun yang anda pikirkan secara terselubung itu tidak akan masuk ke dalam fanfic ini.

" Sepertinya ada sesuatu di kuping ku yang mengganjal... kukira tadi kau bilang.." Sougo sedikit mengorek kupingnya, tetapi kemudian ia dengan keras menarik kumis di wajah Zurako.

" KATSURAAA!"

Glek!

Katsura menelan ludahnya. Ia lalu segera kabur sebelum bunyi ledakan yang menggelegar memenuhi toko kue itu.

BLAAAAAR!

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **YAS**

 **CHAP 2 SELESAI! BANZAAAI!^O^**

 **Tolong tinggalkan saran, kritikan, atau review ya! ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

Kondou terbangun di tengah malam. Sebuah panggilan alam yang lebih besar memaksanya untuk berdiri dan berjalan ke kamar mandi walaupun di tengah suhu yang terasa menggigil. Sedikit terhuyung karena masih lelah, Kondou mencari pegangan yang bisa dijadikannya tumpuan untuk berjalan. Hari ini ia dan Toshi rapat dengan para petinggi sampai larut. Tubuhnya terasa rontok saat ia kembali lagi ke barak. Ah, ia ingin segera bisa memejamkan matanya lagi.

Setelah menyelesaikan urusannya, Kondou melihat ke sekeliling. Barak itu sangat sepi. Ia lalu keluar ke taman dan melihat ke langit. Dulu ia dan yang lain selalu melihat bintang yang bertaburan bersama-sama, sepanjang malam. Sougo biasanya akan memanjat ke atas kepala Hijikata dan duduk di situ. Sementara Mitsuba-dono tertawa melihat Toshi yang sedikit kesusahan. Sungguh sangat nostalgia.

Tapi Kondou tahu, jika ia selalu melihat ke belakang, kakinya tidak akan mampu untuk melangkah ke depan lagi.

Ah, Bicara tentang itu, ia sedikit khawatir dengan Sougo. Waktu ia pulang, Sougo sudah tertidur lelap. Mungkin ia akan bicara dengan Sougo nanti. Belakangan ini ia selalu pergi bersama Toshi. Walau sudah besar, ia mudah merasa kesepian.

Tanpa sadar kaki Kondou sudah membawanya kembali ke depan kamar Sougo. Tangannya terulur untuk segera membuka pintu geser yang membatasinya dengan kamar itu. Tetapi ia tidak mampu melanjutkan pergerakannya. Mungkin lebih baik jika ia membiarkan Sougo beristirahat hari ini. Ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi ruangan itu, sesaat sebelum ia mendengar suara-

TRAAANG!

.

.

.

 **OkIta Sougo Assasination**

 **Gintama milik Hideaki Sorachi-sensei**

 **Warning: Typo's, OOC, dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kondou segera berlari ketika mendengar suara besi pedang yang beradu dari arah kamar Sougo. Baru saja ia ingin meninggalkan tempat itu, tetapi belum ada beberapa menit, kamar itu sudah terdengar ramai dengan suara khas perang itu. Ia sungguh berharap semua ini hanyalah khayalannya.

BRAAAAKH!

" SOUGOO!," Kondou segera membanting pintu geser itu. Ia melebarkan matanya saat ia melihat Hijikata sedang bertarung dengan seorang anggota Joui yang menjadi Incaran mereka beberapa tahun belakang, Katsura Kotarou. Pedang mereka beradu, beberapa kali Katsura melancarkan serangan yang bisa ditangkis dengan baik oleh Hijikata, begitu pula sebaliknya. Dan secepat Katsura melihat Kondou masuk ke dalam ruangan, ia kembali kabur dari hadapan mereka.

Bruuugh!

Hijikata terjatuh lemas dengan pedang yang masih ada digenggamannya, sementara Kondou masih berusaha mengejar Katsura keluar ruangan. Tetapi tidak beberapa lama kemudian Kondou kembali dengan tangan kosong, menandakan Katsura terlalu cepat untuk dikejar.

" Kau tidak apa, Toshi?!," tanya Kondou sedikit cemas saat melihat Hijikata yang masih sedikit mengatur nafasnya. Hijikata mengangguk. Ia lalu memegangi perutnya.

" Aku hanya sedikit sakit perut," jawab Hijikata sambil bangkit dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Tetapi belum lama ia menghilang dari hadapan Kondou, Hijikata kembali dengan muka yang masam.

" kenapa, Toshi?," tanya Kondou. Hijikata mendecih kesal.

" Toiletnya sangat penuh. Seluruh anggota Shinsengumi mengantri di sana," kata Hijikata. Wajahnya memucat, sakit perutnya bertambah parah.

" Kau bisa menggunakan kamar mandi ku jika memang sebegitu penuhnya," kata Kondou. Hijikata lalu mengangguk. Setelah mengucapkan 'terima kasih', ia segera kabur dari tempat itu.

Butuh beberapa saat sampai Hijikata kembali lagi, kali ini wajahnya lebih cerah. Ia melihat Kondou yang terdiam dan melihat ke arah Sougo. Hijikata menutup pintu kamar Sougo.

" Toshi, apa kau memakan kue yang disediakan di meja mu?," tanya Kondou tiba-tiba. Hijikata segera mengingat-ingat, mencoba memutar ingatannya kembali ke saat ia baru kembali ke shinsengumi. Ia terlalu mengantuk saat itu, sampai ia tidak terlalu ingat apa yang ia sempat lakukan. Memang ia melihat kue yang ada di atas mejanya lengkap dengan sebotol mayonaise. Tetapi ia tidak tahu apakah ia memakan kue itu atau tidak. Ah, tapi mungkin ia memakannya, karena seingatnya saat ia terbangun tengah malam tadi piring kue itu sudah bersih.

" Yah, mungkin, Kondou-san," jawab Hijikata dengan sedikit ragu. Dan Kondou-san mulai terlihat mengerti, diikuti dengan gerakan tangannya. Tangan kanannya mengepal, dan menepuk ke tangan kirinya, disertai dengan ekspresi seorang detektif yang membongkar semuanya.

" Aku mengerti! Katsura yang memasang semua ini! Ia ingin mengacaukan shinsengumi agar ia dapat dengan mudah menaklukkan kita!," serunya, sementara Hijikata masih terlihat berpikir dalam diam.

" Tadi malam saat aku terbangun karena ingin ke kamar mandi, aku kebetulan melewati kamar bocah sialan ini. Pedang Katsura berkilatan saat ia mengayunkannya, untung aku dapat menahan pedangnya tepat waktu..," Hijikata membuka suaranya. Ia masih sedikit kesal karena urusan kebeletnya diganggu, apalagi oleh seorang musuh bebuyutan-tidak, mungkin sebenarnya Hijikata tidak membenci Katsura sebesar itu. Mungkin ini semua akibat pengaruh dari pekerjaannya.

Kondou mengelus kepala Sougo yang masih tidur dengan tenang.

" Katsura pasti mengincar Sougo. Kasihan anak malang ini, ia pasti lelah," kata Kondou, yang tidak tahu dengan kebenaran bahwa sebenarnya 'anak malang' yang disebut-sebutnya itu menyebabkan kasus sakit perut terparah di Shinsengumi.

Hijikata lalu berdiri sambil mengangkat pedangnya. Ia membuka pintu, dan menatap langit malam. Ia tidak pernah bosan melihatnya, walaupun kali ini mungkin adalah yang ke berapa-ratusnya Hijikata melihat langit bertaburkan cahaya kecil itu. Karena wajah gadis itu akan selalu tergambar di atas sana, di antara bintang-bintang, atau mungkin hanya Hijikata yang melihatnya, itupun tidak masalah. Hijikata malah akan senang jika hanya ia yang bisa melihat khayalannya. Sebuah wajah milik seorang perempuan terlukis dengan kanvas biru gelap, wajah yang sangat menenangkan hatinya. Wanita itu seakan tersenyum lembut kepadanya, dan memanggil namanya dengan suara yang paling indah yang pernah ia dengarkan.

" _..Toshirou-san.."_

Tes!

Tanpa sadar air mata Hijikata menetes. Air mata yang keluar dari mata kanannya terlebih dahulu. Dalam hatinya ia terus merutuki nama perempuan yang selalu menghantui pikirannya. Bagaimana bisa perempuan itu meninggalkannya seorang diri, padahal ia belum memilik cukup waktu untuk bisa mengatakan apa yang sejujurnya selalu ada di dalam hati Hijikata setiap ia berada di dekat perempuan itu. Di depan Mitsuba.

" Kondou-san, malam ini aku akan tidur di sini, jadi anda bisa kembali ke kamar anda," kata Hijikata, berusaha menenangkan Kondou yang ia yakini masih khawatir akan Sougo. Kondou selalu begitu. Ia tidak akan bisa tidur dengan tenang setelah kejadian malam ini, jadi Hijikata sedikit mencemaskannya. Tapi baik diantara Kondou maupun Hijikata, keduanya tidak bisa berbohong bahwa malam ini mereka tidak bisa tidur.

Kondou malah mencemaskan Hijikata yang masih belum membalikkan badannya. Punggung Hijikata terlihat sangat kuat. Punggung yang nampaknya bisa diandalkan. Tetapi jauh di dalamnya, ia sangat rapuh. Hijikata mungkin tidak akan mengakuinya, tapi Kondou hari dimana Okita Mitsuba hanyalah sebuah nama, mata Hijikata tidak lagi bisa melihat dengan jelas kemana kakinya akan melangkah.

" Aku sama sekali tidak mengantuk," dan Kondou mengambil posisi paling nyamannya untuk duduk. Hijikata lalu melengos pergi.

" Kalau begitu aku akan pergi tidur," kata Hijikata sambil membawa pedangnya. Sebelum langkah ke-4nya di injakkan, sebuah suara dari belakang membuat Hijikata melebarkan matanya.

" jangan terlalu lama berpatroli, Toshi," pinta Kondou, sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu kamar. Sedikit tersenyum kecil , Hijikata mengambil satu puntung rokok dan membakar ujungnya dengan pemantik api berbentuk mayonaise.

" Tentu, Kondou-san"

.

.

.

Hijikata melangkahkan kakinya di lorong-lorong barak. Malam ini lebih dingin dari malam kemarin. Tidak heran jika ia sampai merapatkan jas Shinsenguminya. Hijikata menghembuskan nafasnya yang berembun.

Tadinya ia mengharapkan jika ia pergi keluar sana, ia akan bisa bertemu dengan beberapa anggota Joui dan membawanya pulang. Tetapi ternyata Katsura tidak membawa kaki tangannya. Atau mungkinkah anggota yang ia cari-cari sudah pergi?.

Kakinya melangkah menuju ke kamar Sougo. Ia ingin Kondou-san tahu jika dirinya sudah pulang. Terkadang sifat cemas Kondou-san bisa menjadi sangat merepotkan jika Hijikata tidak melakukan apa yang diminta sang Kyoukuchou.

" Kondou-san, aku tidak menemukan apapun diluar sana," kata Hijikata di depan pintu kamar Sougo yang masih tertutup. Tidak ada balasan untuknya. Hijikata mengernyitkan dahinya. Mungkinkah ia terlalu lama berada di luar hingga Kondou-san sampai tidur menunggunya?.

' Ia sedang tidur, kah? Cepat sekali gorilla itu..' komentar Hijikata dalam diam. Sedikit semilir udara dingin membuatnya kembali bergidik. Kali ini ia sangat menginginkan kapi mayonaise panas. Akhirnya Hijikata membelokkan langkahnya menuju dapur.

.

.

.

Pagi itu Hijikata terbangun oleh suara alarm. Jam menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi, saatnya untuk segera bergegas melakukan latihan pagi di dojo. Dengan mengantuk, sang Oni-fukuchou mengganti yukatanya dan mengambil sikat gigi.

Nyawanya baru benar-benar terkumpul sesaat setelah ia membasuh mukanya dengan air. Rambutnya yang masih berantakan, ia sisir hingga kembali berbentuk v. Hijikata tidak terlalu mengerti kenapa rambut itu tidak bisa ia bentuksecara normal, mungkin karena orang tuanya menyimpan kutukan yang tidak bisa hilang. Seingatnya tidak ada satupun dari anggota keluarganya yang memiliki rambut sepertinya. Bukannya ia membenci rambut berbentuk v, ia malah bersyukur rambutnya tidak berikal seperti milik sang mata-ikan-mati.

Hijikata segera membuka pintu kamarnya dan bersiap menuju ketempat dojo. Sempat terpikir olehnya untuk melihat Kondou-san dan mengajaknya ikut pergi bersama ke dojo, tapi sepertinya lebih baik jika ia membiarkan Kondou-san tidur lebih lama. Sepertinya Kondou-san memang sedikit lebih lelah darinya. Ia yang memimpin semua penyelesaian kasus dan penggerebekkan selama ini.

" Ohayou gozaimasu! Fukuchou!," sambut seluruh Anggota Shinsengumi saat melihat Hijikata masuk ke ruang Doujo. Mata Hijikata langsung melihat ke sekeliling. Ia lalu menyadari sesuatu.

" Oi, Zakki!," panggil Hijikata yang segera di jawab dengan Yamazaki yang balik bertanya,

" Ada apa, Fukuchou?," oleh Yamazaki. Hijikata mengambil kembali satu puntung rokok dan segera menyalakannya.

" Mana Sougo?," tanya Hijikata. Ia masih memaklumi kalau hanya Kondou-san yang tidak absen, tetapi hingga Sougo juga tidak ada. Setelah melihat Yamazaki yang hanya menggeleng tidak tahu, Hijikata segera keluar lagi dari dojo. Kali ini ia tidak akan memberikan kelonggaran lagi kepada Sougo.

Ia mempercepat jalannya saat kamar Sougo sudah terlihat di depan mata.

BRAAAK!

Sedikit membanting pintu kamar Sougo, Hijikata segera masuk ke dalam kamar.

Siiiing-

Tidak ada siapapun di dalam kamar.

Tidak mungkin. Hijikata sangat yakin kalau tadi pagi ia melihata pintu kamar Kondou-san terbukaa dan Kondou-san juga tidak ada di dalam sana.

Sebuah kertas menyentuh kaki Hijikata, membuatnya segera melihat kebawah. Perlahan, Hijikata mengambil kertas itu.

' **Aku membawa Gorilla ini bersamaku. Ambillah sendiri jika kau mau. –Katsura Kotarou.'**

Puntung rokok Hijikata kini jatuh ke atas tatami. Ia mengepalkan tangannya. Urat-urat kesal muncul di atas dahinya seiring ia yang makin menyadari situasinya sekarang.

Sougo tidak mungkin membiarkan hal ini. Ia pasti akan datang sendirian. Sama seperti saat orang yang dipanggil 'Sensei' oleh Kondou-san menghancurkan Shinsengumi. Ia hanya tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya bila saja sesuatu terjadi dengan Kondou-san ataupun Sougo.

Hijikata kini berlari ke kamarnya dan segera mengambil kunci mobil patroli. Setelah mengambil pedangnya, Fukuchou itu menoleh ke arah Yamazaki yang sedari tadi mengikutinya.

" Aku akan pergi mencari Kondou-san dan Sougo, hari ini kalian berada di bawah kepemimpinan Saitou Shimaru," katanya sebelum Hijikata pergi. Ia meninggalkan Yamazaki yang masih terdiam di tempat. Tangan kanan Yamazaki mengangkat sebuah kertas yang tadi ia pungut dari kamar Sougo. Setelah membacanya, ia lalu kembali ke dojo.

" Minna-san! Kyoukuchou sedang dalam bahaya!"

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **CHAP 3 SELESAAAAI!**

 **BANZAI!**

 **^o^ akhirnya chapter 3 selesai. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca sampai sini yaa!**

 **Tolong tinggalkan review, kritik dan sarannya yaa!.**


	4. Chapter 4

DASH!

Sougo melangkahkan kakinya dan berlari. Di tengah hujan di malam itu, ia mengejar Kondou-san yang dibawa oleh Joui. Ia tidak bisa menghentikan langkahnya sekalipun. Ia tahu bahwa itu adalah keputusan yang bodoh karena tidak mendinginkan kepalanya terlebih dahulu dan bersiap dengan lebih matang. Tetapi ia tidak bisa menunggu semua itu terjadi.

Daripada itu, Sougo tidak bisa sekalipun meminta tolong kepada _orang itu._

Hujan terasa makin deras, ia bahkan sekarang tidak bisa melihat ke depan dengan jelas. Sambil menenteng Bazookanya, ia memaksakan diri untuk mencari-cari tempat di mana Kondou-san disandera. Kali ini ia pasti akan membawa kembali orang yang begitu ia sayangi selain sang kakak yang tidak bisa ia bawa kembali, kali ini pasti..

BRAAAAKH!

Tubuh Sougo terlempar dan tersungkur di jalanan. Sebuah mobil yang tadi menabraknya, sekarang berbalik arah dan pergi.

Melihat ke arah langit, baru kali ini Sougo sangat menyesali keputusan bodohnya, mengapa ia harus sekarat, bahkan sebelum menyelamatkan seseorang yang ia sayangi?. Sedikit terbatuk-batuk, Sougo berusaha bangkit, tetapi gagal. Sial. Baru sekarang ia mengerti tentang satu hal.

Ia hanya tidak ingin Hijikata untuk lagi-lagi mengambil posisinya sebagai satu-satunya penolong Kondou-san. Sungguh egois.

.

.

.

 **Okita Sougo Assasination**

 **Gintama milik Hideaki Sorachi**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo's, dll**

.

.

.

Saat tersadar, sebuah muka yang paling ia benci menjadi pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat. Sougo sedikit mengeluh dalam hatinya, bertanya-tanya bisakah ia menusuk muka yang terlihat panik ini sekarang?. Hijikata lain lagi, ia menghela nafasnya saat ia melihat Sougo yang sudah membuka matanya.

" Bisakah kau menyingkir, Hijikata-san?, karena aku ingin muntah jika melihat wajahmu sedekat ini," pinta Sougo. Ia lalu menerima rentetan omelan dari Hijikata yang bahkan tidak sadar bahwa mereka masih di tengah jalan.

" Bodoh! Jangan bertindak sendiri! Kau tidak tahu hal yang bisa mencelakaimu lebih buruk dari ini!," dan kira-kira seperti itu cara Hijikata menasihati bawahannya. Dengan sedikit kesal, Hijikata kemudian mengangkat tubuh Sougo dan memindahkannya ke dalam mobil. Setelah ia memastikan bahwa Sougo sudah nyaman, ia masuk ke kursi supir dan segera menjalankan mobil itu. Mengerti bahwa Hijikata akan mengubah tujuan, Sougo berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya dan mencengkram pundak Hijikata.

" Hijikata-san, berhenti! Aku punya tempat yang lebih penting untuk dituju!," pinta Sougo. Dan Hijikata hanya sedikit menoleh.

" Kalau Kondou-san yang berada di sana, aku yakin ia bisa bertahan untuk beberapa minggu'" jawabnya, lalu kembali menatap jalanan. Sougo menunduk. Giginya bergemeretak. Ia tidak tahan lagi dengan sikap Hijikata. Bagaimana mungkin ia melakukannya lagi?. Kenapa Hijikata senang sekali membuang orang yang sangat penting untuk dirinya?. Ia tidak bisa lagiada di sini. Ia tidak akan menggantungkan dirinya kepada Hijikata, tidak akan, sekalipun.

Menggenggam erat pedangnya, Sougo tersenyum dengan ekspresi sadis yang biasa ia keluarkan. Matanya berkilat marah, ia akan mengakhiri semuanya di sini.

" Hijikata-san.. aku bukan seorang Samurai yang akan lari dari wilayah perang," dan Sougo menarik kenop pintu mobil.

Hijikata melebarkan matanya saat ia menyadari bahwa Sougo melompat dari mobil. Ia sempat berhenti dan keluar dari mobilnya, tetapi saat ia mencari Sougo, anak itu sudah menghilang.

" Cih.. benar-benar merepotkan.."

.

.

.

Isao Kondou, nama orang yang sedang terikat di sebuah kursi kayu itu baru saja membuka matanya. kepalanya pusing, pandangannya masih berkunang-kunang. Sesaat setelah itu, ia baru sadar bahwa dirinya di sekap disebuah gudang yang sudah tua. Ia berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi. Seharusnya ia berada di kamar Sougo. Seharusnya ia ada di Shinsengumi. Ah, ya, seseorang memukul tengkuknya menggunakan pegangan dari katana.

" Untuk seekor Gorilla, kau benar-benar mirip..."

Suara seseorang membuat Kondou menoleh. Ia berhasil melihat Katsura yang masih memegangi tangannya. Ia lalu duduk di depan Kondou agar Kondou bisa melihatnya lebih jelas.

" ...Ketua Shinsengumi," lanjut Katsura. Ia tersenyum dengan penuh percaya diri. Melihat Kondou yang terikat, entah kenapa ada sedikit rasa puas di dalam diri Katsura. Setelah sekian lama ia menjadi buronan, akhirnya ia bisa menangkap orang yang mengejarnya.

" Katsura, kah?... Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu... Terima kasih sudah memperlakukan bawahan ku dengan baik," kata Kondou dengan sedikit kesal. Katsura mengangguk. Ia menunjuk ke arah pojok ruangan yang ada di kanan Katsura. Sebuah bom besar terlihat, membuat Kondou melebarkan matanya. keringat dingin mengalir dari dahi Kondou saat melihat Bom itu terhubung dengan pintu gudang, membuatnya meledak jika pintunya di buka paksa.

" Tenang saja, karena sebentar lagi kau bisa melihat kembali wajah bawahan tercintamu.. Karena mereka akan datang kemari," Katsura tertawa. Kondou mendecih. Ia hanya tidak ingin melihat wajah Toshi dan Sougo di saat seperti ini. Ia terus memohon, semoga Sougo tidak sebodoh itu untuk datang sendiri. Semoga Hijikata bisa menghentikan gerakan Sougo menggantikan dirinya.

Katsura lalu melakban mulut Kondou, sebelum ia menyampikan salam perpisahannya kepada Kyoukucho itu. Dengan segera, Katsura memanjat tangga yang terender di dinding dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

BRAAAKH!

.

.

.

Hijikata menahan tangan Sougo yang seperti ingin kabur dari Hijikata. Sougo berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari sang Oni Fukuchou, ia tidak bisa lagi melihat wajah Hijikata. Setiap kali ia melihat wajah itu, semakin tumbuh nafsu ingin membunuh yang telah ada sejak kematian kakaknya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Hijikata membunuh orang yang paling ia sayangi untuk ke dua kalinya.

" Sougo! Berhenti!," pinta Hijikata. Tetapi Sougo tidak mendengarkan. Ia tetap berusaha melawan hujan dengan luka yang makin perih akibat tabrakan mobil tadi. Tiba- tiba Hijikata menarik tangannya lebih kuat, lalu memegang ke dua bahu Sougo erat. Ia memaksa Sougo melihat ke arahnya.

" Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu di jalanku lagi! Lepaskan aku, Hijikata!," teriak Sougo marah. Ia menatap ke dua pupil onix milik Hijikata dengan mata nya yang berkilat penuh dendam. Hijikata mengerutkan dahinya. Anak di depannya ini sedang tidak bisa diajak berbicara, Sougo tidak bisa mendengarkannya jika ia masih terbawa emosi.

" Yamazaki sudah berada di sana. Ia menginformasikan kita dan menjaga Kondou-san," jelas Hijikata dengan pelan, berharap Sougo masih memiliki sedikit akal sehatnya. Ia menepuk kepala Sougo.

" Kami akan ke sana. terserah padamu jika kau mendengarkan perkataanku untuk istirahat di rumah sakit, atau tetap memaksa ikut," lanjutnya, sekarang dengan sedikit tersenyum. Walaupun sesusah apapun caranya untuk berkomunikasi dengan Sougo, ia pasti akan bisa membuat bawahannya itu mendengarkan perkataan Hijikata. Terbukti dengan Sougo yang sekarang sudah terlihat lebih tenang.

" Tapi aku pastikan kau akan menerima hukuman berat jika kau tidak mendengarkan perintahku," lanjut Hijikata yang sekarang meninggalkan Sougo. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Sougo yang masih terdiam di tempat. Sesaat kemudian Sougo memasang kembali muka poker facenya, dan mengikuti Hijikata masuk ke dalam mobil patroli.

" Bahkan kalaupun aku harus mati, aku tidak akan mendengarkan perintahmu," kata Sougo, dan ia duduk di samping Hijikata.

.

.

.

Kondou keluar dari gudang itu dan bernafas lega. Setelah beberapa penjinak bom datang, akhirnya ia bisa tenang dan melangkahkan kakinya. Tadinya ia sempat ketakutan dengan sebuah kain yang bergerak, tetapi ternyata itu Yamazaki yang sedang menyusup ke dalam. Ia yakin Hijikata yang dapat menggantikannya. Dan pasti ia sudah tidak perlu cemas tentang Sougo.

" Kondou-san," sebuah suara yang sangat familiar memanggil Kondou. Sougo berjalan dengan pelan ke arah Kondou. Ia tersenyum dengan sangat lembut ke arah Kondou, senang bahwa seseorang yang ia sayangi telah selamat dari maut. Jebakan yang dipasang Katsura untuknya sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi. Ia bersyukur masih bisa tertawa kembali dengan Kondou, yang sekarang menepuk-nepuk punggung Sougo dengan hangat. Hijikata hanya melihat mereka berdua. Menyadari fakta bahwa Kondou hanya memperhatikannya membuat Sougo sangat senang.

Akhirnya ia bisa membuat Kondou kembali, tanpa Hijikata di tengah mereka. Sama seperti waktu itu. Sekarang punggungnya terasa sangat ringan. Perlahan, tubuhnya terjatuh di depan Kondou dan Hijikatam seiring dengan suara panik dari mereka berdua yang berusaha memanggil kesadaran Sougo kembali.

Bruuugh!

" SOUGOO?!"

Kondou segera menarik tubuh Sougo, dan membaringkannya di pangkuan sementara Hijikata segera menelpon ambulans. Sepertinya Hijikata akan menerima omelan panjang dari Kondou mengenai hal ini.

Dan seseorang, jauh dari sana, kembali mendecih kesal.

" Bocah itu terlalu beruntung.."

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELESAAAI!**

 **Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mereview fanfic ini dan membacanya sampai akhir. Fanfic ini masih penuh dengan kekurangan, terutama karena aku** **susah menjaga ratingnya** **masih sibuk sekolah. Jadi aku tidak bisa mengejar target satu minggu satu chapter.**

 **Terima kasih karena sudah membaca sampai akhir!**


End file.
